Joker's Asylum Season One
by LordOfTheFry
Summary: A few months after the events of, The Dark Knight, the Joker is sent to Arkham Asylum under the care of Dr. Harleen Quinzel to begin therapy. But even inside the walls of Arkham he still finds ways to cause chaos. Can the Joker be cured? Find out what happens in the first season of Joker's Asylum.


**Hello! My fellow people of the Internet. This is my new story or if it were to air on television, a TV show. A TV show based on The Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, and Commissioner Gordon mostly. They'll be the characters from the Batman universe that are significant to the show. Recurring characters would be, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, and Jeremiah Arkham. I may even sometimes throw in those special guest stars, maybe people like, Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, and a bunch others from the Batman universe. Right now, I have 12 episodes planned for the first Season. I am going to post the 1****st**** episode and see how things go and if a majority of people like it, I will continue Season One and maybe do a 2****nd**** season. This also takes place in the Nolanverse Batman series. This is my take on what happens next. I am going to try to stay true to each character though. The only thing I really think I will do is change the origin story of some. And I feel like I should say that I am in no way trying to copy The Joker Blogs. I hope you all like it! So now, I proudly present to you the first season of:**

**Joker's Asylum**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman characters or any other DC characters that appear in this story/show. I only own my plot and the characters I create. **_

_Episode One: Pilot_

The rain poured down onto the streets of Gotham City that night as an armored truck drove down the highway. On the side of the vehicle read GCPD, which probably meant Gotham City Police Department. Inside the vehicle sat three people, minus the driver. Two of them were wearing heavily protected suits and holding shotguns. The person sitting across from them was wearing an orange jumpsuit. His wrists were shackled to the bench and his head was dirty green.

"Do they have good food there?" The one wearing the orange jumpsuit said. He looked up revealing his scarred mouth, where smeared red lipstick was and spots of white on his face. This person was none other than the Joker.

"Shut up," one of the guards said.

"You know I knew a guy like you one time," The Joker said pointing at the guard that just spoke. "He was a good friend until he made me angry," he began to laugh.

"Once more. Shut up," the guard said again.

The Joker rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands. Instead of being quiet like he was instructed, he spoke once again. "He was also kind of ugly like you too. His name was Burt… I believe. Burt Jordan?" The Joker snickered.

The guard, now very angry, stood up and got in The Joker's face. "I told you to shut your mouth, you son of a bitch. That was my brother you killed," the guard spat. He sat back down and kept his eyes on The Joker.

"He begged… he begged for his life you know, like a coward," The Joker licked his lips and began to laugh again. "Are you a coward Alan?" This sent the guard over the limit. He stood and up and smacked The Joker in the face with the butt of his weapon.

"Whoa Jordan! Calm down!" The other guard who had remained silent finally spoke. He stood up and grabbed Jordan by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Leave it alone. He's trying to get under your skin," he said.

The Joker remained silent this time. But he still snickered occasionally. Within the next few minutes, the armored truck pulled into the gates of Arkham Asylum. The guards unloaded The Joker and began to pull him towards the entrance. Jeremiah Arkham, the owner of the building, stood by the front counter. "Take him to Level 4, room 401. Lock him to the chair, and remain outside until I arrive," he told the guards. The next person to walk through the doors of Arkham was Commissioner Jim Gordon. "Gordon, how are you?" Jeremiah said.

"Wonderful, so he will be kept here until we decide whether he is faking his insanity or not?" Gordon asked.

"I believe that is the plan. I have a Doctor assigned to him now. He will soon be observing him until I can find someone to take him in as their patient," Jeremiah said.

Gordon looked disappointed. "Alright, but I want to be kept posted. Figure something out soon," he said. And with a handshake, they parted ways. Jeremiah took this time to head up to room 401.

Jeremiah reached room 101 and saw Dr. Boyd standing outside the door. He walked up to the doctor and shook his hand. "Hello Doctor, how are you?" he asked.

"Nervous. I don't know what I am getting myself into," Dr. Boyd spoke.

"Listen Boyd. Just deduce what you can. We need some sort of information that we can go off of. Thank you Doctor, I will be right here," Jeremiah said pointing to the door across the hall. "I'll be listening. You will be safe. Now get in there."

Dr. Boyd did as he was instructed and entered the room; only a lamp lighted it. And The Joker sat in the middle, looking all around. "So you're the Doc huh? The one assigned to… deduce my sanity. Am I right?" The Joker said with a giggle.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Eric Boyd and I am here to help you figure out your path here at Arkham. Now can you tell me, what is your name?" Boyd asked as he pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"How about, I'll call you Eric, and you call me Joker?" The Joker said.

Dr. Boyd scribbled something down and said, "I would like to keep things professional here, and keep on path. Now if you would just tell me your name we can get started."

"Would you like to see a magic trick?" The Joker asked.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Boyd said, looking confused.

"Can I see your pen?" The Joker asked. Dr. Boyd reluctantly handed the Joker his pen. But he thought there was very little the Joker would do seeing as how he was chained to a desk and chair. "I'm going to make this pen disappear," The Joker said. With a swift movement of the hands, the pen disappeared. He even lifted his hands up to show that the pen was really gone.

"Where is it? What did you do with it? Put it back now," Dr. Boyd said, looking concerned.

"Check your pockets," The Joker whispered. Boyd searched through his pants pockets but nothing was found. "Check you coat pocket," he laughed. Boyd again, went searching through his pockets. And sure enough, there it was. _How did he…? _Boyd thought. At this point, he was getting nervous. "It's all in the wrist," The Joker laughed.

"Stop it! Stop laughing now!" Boyd yelled. "Please can we just finish this?"

"Whatever's up to you Doc," said the Joker, popping his neck.

"When did you kill your first victim?" Dr. Boyd asked.

"About 10 years ago, really annoying guy. He kept asking me questions so I asked him if it hurt," said the Joker.

"Did what hurt?" Boyd asked reluctantly.

"WHEN I CARVED HIS EYES OUT OF HIS SKULL!" The Joker shouted this, causing Boyd to jump back. The Joker continued to laugh.

Dr. Boyd, now beginning to get scared, wrote something down on the clipboard. "Why do you kill?" He asked.

"Why does a bird fly?" The Joker responded.

"Excuse me?" Boyd asked.

"Why do fish swim? Why do snakes slither? These questions you ask are irrelevant. I'm the Joker. I don't just randomly kill people. I kill people when it's funny. What would be conceivably funny about killing you?"The Joker sat there and stared at Dr. Boyd, his smile curling at his lips.

Dr. Boyd couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and grabbed his clipboard and stood up and left the room. The Joker began to laugh. And when Boyd was out of the room and into the hallway. The cold, curdling laugh could still be heard. Boyd knocked on the door of the room in which Jeremiah Arkham resided in.

"What's the problem, Doctor?" Jeremiah asked.

"I am done. No. He is clearly insane beyond all hope. There is no fixing that… lunatic. He'll kill us all, given the chance. No remorse, no mercy, he wouldn't care, goodbye, Jeremiah," Dr. Boyd said, handing Jeremiah his badge.

"Isn't that just great," Jeremiah spoke. Watching Boyd leave. He headed back up to his office, and proceeded to sit in his chair. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, a voice on the other end of the line spoke, "Yes this is Dr. Quinzel, how can I help you?"

"Harleen. It's Jeremiah. I have something I think you may be interested in."

Gordon entered his house that night long after his family went to bed. He entered his kitchen and opened his refrigerator; scanning it for anything he could get his hands on.

"There's a good diner down the road," a voice spoke from behind him. It was raspy and low and Gordon knew who it was before he had even turned around.

"Haven't heard from you in a while," Gordon said.

"I've been trying to lie low. The less the press knows, the better," Batman said.

"So what can I do for you?" Gordon asked.

"It's about the Joker. So he's locked up in Arkham now?"

Gordon sighed, and crossed his arms. "Yes, he is, but for how long? I don't know. He could be moved again, this time to prison. If he doesn't pass Arkham's tests," Gordon explained.

"They think he is faking insanity?" Batman asked.

"Most do," Gordon responded.

"What about you?"

Gordon waited for a second to respond. "I'm not sure. Either he is, or he isn't. Either way, he is still dangerous," Gordon walked over to his window and stared out into the black streets of Gotham City.

"He needs to stay in Arkham," Batman said. "And he needs to be kept a close eye on. That man has a knack for getting himself out of situations."

"I'll do what I can," Gordon said as Batman turned to leave.

"I'll stay in touch," and in that moment, a noise could be heard from down the hall. Gordon took a glance to see who it was, but when he looked back, Batman was gone. The noise that Gordon heard was his wife, Barbara.

"You just getting home?" She asked.

"It's been a long day," he said. The two embraced each other in a husband and wife fashion, and proceeded into their bedroom to sleep.

The next day, Gordon sat in his office going over every record he had on the Joker. But nothing he read could help them simply for the fact that no one knew anything. Frustrated and defeated, Gordon tossed the files to the floor and slammed his fist onto his desk. "Damnit!" He cursed.

Just then, Gordon's secretary opened his office door. "Commissioner, Jeremiah Arkham is on line one," she said. With a thank you from Gordon, she left.

"Commissioner Gordon," Gordon said answering the phone.

"Ahh Gordon, I wanted to talk to you about something, regarding Patient X," Jeremiah spoke.

"And what would that be?" Gordon asked.

"Well, if what you want is to get him the fullest help that Arkham can provide, we'll need money. Otherwise, we may have to send him to the alternative," Jeremiah explained.

"How much?" Gordon asked, wiping the sweat from his face, his frustration growing.

"It could go anywhere between four and six hundred thousand dollars."

"Well that's just perfect," Gordon mumbled. "Alright, well, I guess I'll figure something out…"

In that moment, something happened that Gordon couldn't believe. His secretary once again opened his door and said, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but you have a visitor."

"Tell him he has to make an appointment," Gordon said, going back to his phone conversation.

"Um, sir," she said. "It's Bruce Wayne."

Gordon looked back up and said into the phone, "I'm going to have to call you back."

_Meanwhile, at Arkham… _

"Well that didn't go exactly as I had planned," Jeremiah said as he hung up his phone. He looked up as if he was looking at someone else. "We'll go ahead with the first session, and see how well it goes. If we make progress, than we'll push for the funding. How does that sound, Harleen?"

"Fine to me, I would like to start as soon as possible," said Dr. Quinzel.

"Right," Jeremiah smiled. "Right this way."

_Back in Gordon's Office…_

"Hello Mr. Wayne. What can I do for you?" Gordon asked.

"It's about that guy, you have locked up in Arkham Asylum. Joker?" Bruce said.

"Yes… and?" Gordon asked.

"A patient like him will probably cause some money problems. I would like to pay for it, all of the funding. And while I am paying for it all I would like to make sure he stays there," said Bruce.

"But why?" Gordon asked. "Not that this won't help a great cause, but why do you want to pay for the funding?"

"This man… was directly responsible for the deaths of both Rachael Dawes and Harvey Dent. He's killed countless people. If I can supply the help needed, than I want to make sure this man never kills again," and with that, Bruce took a seat. He pulled out his checkbook and a pen and began to scribble down the information. When Bruce handed the check to Gordon, Gordon almost lost it.

"This is a check for one million dollars," Gordon said.

"Use it wisely," Bruce said. And then he stood up to leave.

The door to the detention room opened up and Dr. Harleen Quinzel walked in and took a seat directly in front of the Joker. She knew that if she were able to cure a man so insane, she would be looked at like a hero.

"Good evening. My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I am going to be your psychiatrist for a while. So I was thinking, that we firstly start off with a few questions. How does that sound to you?" Said Dr. Quinzel.

"Whatever floats your boat, darling," the Joker said.

"I would certainly like to keep things as professional as possible. So, can you tell me something about your past?"

"I met you," the Joker said, and began to laugh.

Dr. Quinzel, slightly annoyed, wrote something down on her clipboard and said, "Do you know what happened that caused you to be this way?"

"Are you implying I'm not normal? Because that's not nice lady," said the Joker as he pointed his finger at her.

"No, well, um… what I mean is, what happened in your past that caused you to be different from other people?"

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another… If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice! Speaking of which, you want to know how I got these scars?" As the Joker said this, his lips began to curl.

"No," Dr. Quinzel said. "Can you tell me what drives you to kill?"

"Jeez just like I told the other guy that came here. I kill for the fun. Because I can," the Joker said.

"So you feel as though you can just kill anyone and get away with it?"

"Yep!" the Joker replied with no hesitation.

"Are you faking insanity?" Dr. Quinzel asked outright. At this, the Joker began to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"Faking insanity? What are you crazy? (_The Joker laughs again_) Can anyone really fake insanity? Can a perfectly sane person commit vicious acts of crime and feel no remorse for it if they weren't insane?"

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Dr. Quinzel asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that I am not mad at all. I'm, how you could say, just _differently _sane than you," said the Joker.

Dr. Quinzel wrote more down on her clipboard. The Joker didn't say anything as he waited for her response. "I think that's all for today. We'll be meeting every other day starting tomorrow. At ten o'clock sharp," she said. She stood to leave and went to make her way out of the room. The Joker didn't say anything still. He just kept watching, smiling.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well there is the first episode. Just let me know how it did, and if you liked it. If I get more positive reviews than I will post a new episode as soon as I can! **

_And now, a sneak peak at, _

_**Joker's Asylum: Episode Two: Complications**_

Dr. Quinzel sat in her office going over the second session with Patient X. She knew she had her work cut out for her if she intended to cure such a person. But something seemed strange about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He was different than any of her other patients.

"Hello there, Doctor," Jeremiah's voice came from her door. Dr. Quinzel looked up. "So how did things go?"

"I did find out some useful information. Regarding a memory. He seemed to talk very low about it," said Dr. Quinzel.

"And what would that be?" Jeremiah pondered.

"He said…"


End file.
